


Forecast

by kinakoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinakoo/pseuds/kinakoo
Summary: “Ah... hey, wait a minute,” Tamaki argued. “Isn’t that gonna hurt?”“It is. That’s my point. I like when it hurts.”Sogo’s heated gaze met Tamaki’s, which was slowly changing from one of bemusement to one of realisation.





	Forecast

“Damn, this is strange... I don’t remember a storm being forecast this morning,” Sogo said with a sigh, resting his chin on his hand as he gazed out of the window. Raindrops hammered against the glass with little to no rhythm as they grew heavier. “And it hasn’t shown any signs of letting up yet.” 

_Although, this wasn’t exactly news to either member of Mezzo. The storm had started raging from the moment they stepped inside the building. Luckily for them, they had a full day of work ahead of them, taking part in some elaborate photo shoot, and chances were they wouldn’t have to travel back in the downpour. However, their victory was short lived - the weather had only worsened as the day went on._

From the seat next to him, Sogo heard a thoughtful grunt, before the chair was pushed back and his partner stood up. “If it’s only gonna get worse, we might as well leave now,” Tamaki decided. “C’mon, Sou-chan.” 

The white haired boy didn’t move from his position by the table, too absorbed in his thoughts of how they could even make it home in these conditions, what it would mean for Idolish7 if a member were to fall ill - that is, until he felt a steady hand shaking his shoulder gently. Jumping from the sudden contact, Sogo turned his head towards Tamaki. “Hey, Sou-chan...” 

“Ah, sorry,” Sogo apologised, standing a little hastily. It was embarrassing to have kept Tamaki waiting. “You’re right, we should leave now.” 

 

Predictably, the moment the duo stepped outside, they were hit with an onslaught of rain. It was loud, too, so much so that Sogo had to repeat himself when he asked Tamaki, “How are we meant to find our way back in this?”

”Uh...” Tamaki paused. Apparently he hadn’t implemented a means of transport into his plan. He offered a wry smile, and a shrug. “Let’s walk.” 

“No, let’s not,” Sogo frowned. “We’re gonna end up soaked enough looking for a vehicle, let alone walking for hours out here.” 

As if on cue, a car sped past, nearly splashing the boys after driving through a particularly deep puddle, almost as if it was mocking them. Sogo stared after it, and it was then he saw a hotel. The writing was blurred from his squinted eyes, but it was definitely a hotel. 

“Follow me.” Sogo grabbed Tamaki’s hand, and couldn’t help noticing how  _warm_ it was. Trying to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks - not that it mattered, if anything his boyfriend liked seeing him flustered - he lead him across the street, and upon reaching the hotel practically burst through the door, desperate to escape the storm. 

Upon hearing the noise, the receptionist looked up, and her eyes widened for just a second. If she did recognise the duo, however, she made no comment, and managed to give them a room moments later. Both boys thanked her and made their way to their room, Sogo just now realising that he and Tamaki were still holding hands but not wanting to let go, and hoping that Tamaki didn’t mind. 

 

The room was fairly small, but it had a decently sized double bed, and a phone. At least they could contact the others and let them know where they were. After making a quick call and reassuring the staff that they would be back ASAP the next day, Sogo began to undress. Rather, he  _would_ have, if he hadn’t chanced a glance at Tamaki and begun wishing he hadn’t. The other boy really was soaked, his trousers clinging to him, his shirt so wet it was pretty much see-through. Sogo’s quick glance was becoming a lot more than quick, something in the back of his mind told him as his eyes traced every inch of muscle beneath Tamaki’s shirt, every droplet of water that happened to drip down his face from his hair. 

Sogo’s thighs shifted together uncomfortably as he finally turned away.  _Oh, fuck. He was getting turned on._ Willing his erection to stay down as he began changing - they really were lucky to have brought a change of clothes that day - Sogo tried not to stare any more.  _He did try, really, but it was so hard to stand still when he could see almost every bit of Tamaki’s body as he undressed, and Sogo‘s mind was beginning to wander now, wishing he could just pin Tamaki to the wall and kiss him, like they hadn’t done in so long they were so busy..._

“...Sou-chan?”

Before Sogo could comprehend what was happening, he looked up and Tamaki’s face was  _right in front of his,_ with that adorably confused expression, and he hadn’t quite finished changing so he was  _shirtless._

This was overwhelming. Sogo had to do  _something._

The next things Tamaki felt were arms dragging him downards and wet, hungry lips against his. Initially shocked, Tamaki’s eyes fluttered, before slipping shut as his body melted into the kiss. Gently, he eased himself forward and, when Sogo shuffled back and his legs opened accordingly, Tamaki seated himself between them, gently placing a hand on the back of Sogo’s neck and bringing him closer. Then closer again, as their breaths grew heavier with each passing moment, and Tamaki moved his hands to Sogo’s back so that even their chests were touching. 

It wasn’t long before Sogo felt a tongue flick across his lips, and he opened up eagerly, allowing Tamaki to fuck into his mouth as he hiked up his shirt. Parting briefly to allow Sogo to remove it, Tamaki’s hand pressed down on his chest, causing the smaller boy to fall back onto the bed. Tamaki shifted on top of him, causing their thinly clothed cocks to grind together, and carded a hand through soft white hair. Sogo whined quietly, before pulling away, just for a moment, to catch his breath and look up at Tamaki with lidded eyes.

”M-my hair,” Sogo panted, his own hand grazing over the area which Tamaki’s had rested on. “I want you to pull it.”

“Ah... hey, wait a minute,” Tamaki argued. “Isn’t that gonna hurt?”

“It is. That’s my point. I like when it hurts.”

Sogo’s heated gaze met Tamaki’s, which was slowly changing from one of bemusement to one of realisation. Seconds later, Sogo felt fingers raking through his hair, and lips on his neck. Tamaki planted open-mouthed kisses from the top of Sogo’s throat to the bottom until he found a spot that made his partner jerk beneath him, and he mouthed at it, just to get a more intense reaction and to see if Sogo liked that at all. 

Then Tamaki remembered Sogo’s words about pain, and without warning, pulled his hair roughly, jolting his head back and giving him more access to his throat. He sucked the sensitive skin between his teeth and bit down, _hard._ Satisfied with the cry that fell from Sogo’s lips, Tamaki drew back, and was greeted with the sight of the other boy’s flushed face and darkened, glazed purple eyes. A bruise was forming nicely on his collarbone, and his hair was fanned about him on the pillow. Tamaki hovered over him for what felt like a minute or two, until their eyes eventually met. 

Then Sogo smiled, almost dangerously, and pushed Tamaki back on the bed. Tamaki was about to ask what he was doing until he realised that  _Sogo’s face was right above his crotch oh shit,_ and before he could form a coherent sentence the rest of his clothes were being pulled off with swift hands. 

“W-wha... Sou-chan, what are you doing?” When he was met with no reply, Tamaki sat up on his elbows, only to see Sogo’s lips wrapping deliciously around the head of his cock. Stunned, Tamaki fell back onto the bed, moaning as the sensations began washing over him. Sogo’s mouth was wet and hot, and the teasing swirling of his tongue around Tamaki’s sensitive head was going to drive the blue-haired boy mad if he didn’t stop soon.

”Mmph, Sou-chan, more,” Tamaki rasped, before Sogo removed his mouth with a pop and smirked at Tamaki with red, swollen lips. 

“If you want me to take you deeper, I don’t mind if you make me.” And then his mouth was back on Tamaki’s cock, dipping his tongue into the slit. He was doing this deliberately, Tamaki knew he was, and it didn’t take long for his words to add up. 

_Make me._

Tentatively, Tamaki resumed his grip on Sogo’s hair and, encouraged by the pleased groan he heard, thrust his mouth down onto his cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat and eliciting a slight cough from his partner. Unphased, however, Sogo swallowed around Tamaki’s length until it was impossibly deep, and pulled back again, his breath hot against it. He repeated the process, moving backwards and forwards, getting it nice and wet as Tamaki gasped and stuttered around his murmurs of “Sou-chan,” “faster,” and “deeper”.

Every time he felt Tamaki’s strong hands carded through his hair, tugging on it and shoving him further down, Sogo felt his cheeks heat up until they were a lovely shade of pink. The ache in his jaw, in his hair, made Sogo hornier by the minute, and the next time Tamaki dared open his eyes and chance a look downwards, he saw Sogo’s hand in his pants, fisting his own cock eagerly as he drooled around the appendage in his mouth.

Neither of them were going to last like this. Albeit reluctantly, Tamaki gave a warning tug on Sogo’s hair. “Sou-chan, I- I can’t...” 

Fortunately, Sogo understood, and removed his mouth. Tamaki wanted that warmth back around him the moment it was gone, but he consoled himself knowing he would have it soon. Sogo knew what was coming, too, and after removing the rest of his clothes hastily, resumed his previous position lying back on the bed. “Tamaki-kun, should I... do you want me to spread my legs?” 

 _Ah._ That direct approach reminded Tamaki that they really needed lube for this sort of thing. Of course, Sogo always kept some in his room - Tamaki would most likely lose it amongst piles of mess - but they weren’t in the dorms right now. Hoping they had some in the hotel, Tamaki opened a drawer cautiously. They _did,_ and there was a bottle right there.

“Mm.... yeah,” Tamaki replied, coating his fingers with the substance and warming it before edging his way between Sogo’s thighs and biting one of them, just because he could and he knew it would turn Sogo on. Sure enough, a hitch in breath was apparent from him, and Tamaki grinned to himself while circling a wetted finger around Sogo’s rim, watching as the muscle quivered before sinking the finger into the tight hole. 

Sogo keened at the feeling of being filled as Tamaki thrust his finger in and out, circling it a little to stretch him before adding a second, loving how warm it felt and knowing that he would be nestled in that heat shortly. Sogo’s thighs began to tremble from the feeling, and Tamaki listened to him letting out the cutest “ah- uhn” sounds as he scissored his fingers, stretching him wide but searching for something at the same time. Sure enough, he found it, Sogo gasping and arching his back as the bundle of nerves was hit. Smiling triumphantly, Tamaki angled his fingers into Sogo’s prostate and continued to thrust there, soon adding a third, Sogo quivering beneath him as he muffled his voice with one hand. 

Rubbing Sogo’s cock with a gentle hand, Tamaki leaned down to nibble and lick at his sensitive ears, giggling at the way Sogo tilted his head away and only gave himself up to Tamaki more. “You’re leaking so much... Does that feel good, Sou-chan?” he cooed into his ear, breath hot around it. Sogo bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, his hand thoroughly clamped around his mouth to block his shameful noises. This was in vain, however, as Tamaki pried his hand away and replaced it with his own fingers in Sogo’s open mouth. “Don’t be shy,” Tamaki purred, and Sogo  _mewled_ around his fingers, his voice leaking out now that Tamaki had his mouth held open. 

“Mhm,” Sogo breathed, struggling to form words around Tamaki’s fingers. “Good, feels good- hngh...”

Tamaki pulled out carefully, knowing that Sogo was prepared and they were both ready for something bigger inside him. “Sou-chan, I’m gonna go in, okay?” Tamaki murmured, lining himself up with Sogo’s hole. He received a nod.

“Sure,” Sogo responded, eyes glazed with desire. “But let’s make it rough, okay?”

 Nodding back, Tamaki took a breath before thrusting his thick, hard length into Sogo. Tamaki inhaled sharply as he felt himself being sucked in needily, finding it almost difficult to bring himself back out before burying himself back in Sogo’s ass. It was so hot, wet,  _tight_ around him, and hardly any time passed before Tamaki was able to locate Sogo’s prostate and hit it again, and again.

”Oh- ah, ahn, r-right there,” Sogo moaned wantonly, who had apparently given up on muffling his voice now as his sweet spot was rammed into just the way he liked it. 

Almost frantic, Tamaki kissed Sogo heatedly, plunging his tongue into Sogo’s mouth as their bodies moved into a fast, steady rhythm. Each thrust made sparks light behind Sogo’s eyelids, and Tamaki was seeing stars from the wet hotness constricting him. Release was rapidly approaching, and Sogo realised this, breaking away from the kiss in a hurry and grabbing Tamaki’s unoccupied hands, only to wrap them around his throat. 

“Sou-chan, you want me to...” 

No more words were needed. Tamaki tightened his grip on Sogo’s throat. His moans increased in volume, the feeling of Tamaki choking him sending his mind into a frenzy. 

“F-fuck, Taa-kun, _Taa-kun,_ yes, yess...” Sogo choked out between breathy cries, and  _damn,_ hearing Sogo curse and call him by  _that name_ sent shivers down Tamaki’s spine, and heat to his cock, as he thought in the back of his mind that Sogo must be completely blissed out to speak like that, and that he was the cause of it. 

“Taa-kun, I’m close...” Sogo moaned. 

“Good, Sou-chan,” Tamaki released his neck in favour of wrapping his hand around Sogo’s leaking erection. “Me too...”

Having his neglected cock touched finally pushed Sogo over the edge, and he tensed as his world dissolved into pleasure and the feeling of Tamaki inside him. Feeling Sogo clench around him during his orgasm sent shockwaves through Tamaki’s body, and his movement stuttered as he released inside Sogo’s loosened ass. Their high lasted for a long time, and upon eventually coming down from the afterglow, Tamaki collapsed on the bed beside Sogo, drifting off to sleep. 

 

“Hey, Tamaki-kun?” Sogo shook Tamaki’s shoulder gently. “Wake up... we need to put some clothes on.” 

Blearily, Tamaki looked around, seeing Sogo already clothed next to him and several tissues tossed in the bin. “You cleaned up all that mess?” Tamaki yawned, still half asleep. “Thanks, Sou-chan... can’t I go back to sleep now?” 

“No, not yet,” Sogo replied. “It’s still early. Besides, imagine what would happen if someone came in here and saw you with no clothes on.” 

Slowly, Tamaki sat up, and amidst mumbles of “the door being locked anyway so it’s not like people are gonna see us” put a dry, clean pair of clothes on. Sogo smiled at him. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t rain again tomorrow,” Sogo said brightly. Tamaki blinked at him.

”I hope it does,” Tamaki replied. “If we have to stop by another hotel, it means we can fuck without worrying about the others hearing us.” 

A conversation about how many Idolish7 members had probably heard them anyway (they’d certainly received some suspicious glances from everyone after one particularly loud night) promptly followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written much to do with masochism before, apologies if this fic wasn’t very good :’)


End file.
